Underground
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Hidup di bawah tanah dan merasakan tirani kehidupan, itulah kami. Berjuang hidup sembari melawan ketidakadilan dan mempertahankan cinta. [AU]


NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto (I don't take any profit by writing this fic)**

**SasuHina slight GaaHina**

**AU, bad language** & lil' bit **OoC**

**-Special fic for Anak Baru-**

* * *

**Underground**

Hinata berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan penduduk di antara pasar. Siang hari yang terik membuat ia ingin lekas tiba di rumah untuk merasakan kesegaran dari teh dingin buatan Neji. Rok lipit sang gadis yang berwarna hitam berkibar menyusun ritme.

Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berwajah manis yang bersekolah di SMA Hi. Perangainya lugu dan santun. Selalu membawa kesan positif di setiap tindakannya sehingga tak sedikit orang yang menyukainya dalam beragam artian. Namun, Hinata yang demikian rupanya memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tak diketahui oleh banyak kawan-kawannya. Rahasia yang dilindungi pihak sekolah agar tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan yang merepotkan.

* * *

Kaki Hinata mulai membawanya masuk ke sebuah gang sempit dengan mulut yang melantunkan senandung merdu. Di ujung gang sempit tersebut didirikan sebuah pos seadanya yang bahkan lebih menyerupai tenda darurat. Dua pria dengan wajah mengerikan dan tubuh besar menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapan mereka. Salah seorang pria yang Hinata ketahui bernama Bee berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan semulanya, yakni meneguk sebotol _Bourbon. _Sang gadis beriris _lavender_ melambaikan tangan dan menyapa kedua pria seram tanpa menunjukkan geliat ketakutan.

"Selamat siang, Paman Bee dan Paman Zabuza! Hari yang sangat cerah. Selamat bertugas."

Dua pria tersebut balas tersenyum. Mereka lantas merapat ke dinding, membuat suatu ruang di tengah untuk Hinata lalui. Wajah Hinata kian sumringah melihat tangga menuju ke bawah. Tak menunggu lama, ia lekas meniti anak tangga tersebut sembari melanjutkan senandungnya. Rupanya, sebuah ruangan bawah tanah telah menanti sang gadis di ujung sana.

Bukan, bukan hanya sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang kemudian menyapa penglihatan Hinata. Adalah sebuah kota yang kemudian dipijak kaki Hinata usai ia menuruni anak tangga tadi. Kota bawah tanah. Kota yang merupakan hunian bagi sekelompok masyarakat dengan segala label buruk. Tiada hukum berlaku, kebebasan bergejolak, dan tak tersentuh masyarakat biasa. Konoha, _Knowing of Nothing or Hunted Always_, begitulah kota tersebut dinamakan. Entah siapa yang membangunnya, tentu bukan sembarang orang. Sesuai namanya, siapa pun orang luar yang mengetahui kota tersebut harus bersikap layaknya tidak mengetahui apa pun atau mereka akan diburu lalu enyah—lebih tepatnya dienyahkan—dari muka bumi. Kota Konoha sangat tertutup terhadap orang luar mengingat penduduk yang berdiam di sana umumnya memang penerus dari keluarga yang telah berdiam di sana sedari lama dan dari banyak pengalaman, mereka memiliki kesan bahwa orang luar selalu membawa masalah di kota tersebut. Seringkali mereka datang untuk meletupkan ketidaksetujuan mereka terhadap eksistensi Konoha atau meliput tetek bengek yang terjadi di sana untuk dijadikan berita negatif. Meski demikian, mereka sangat mengapresiasi orang luar yang akan menjadi orang dalam atau orang baru. Rata-rata orang baru adalah keluarga kaya yang kemudian mengalami kebangkrutan, sebatang kara, mantan narapidana yang sukar diterima masyarakat, dan semacamnya. Mereka yang terperosok dari kemewahan dan hak duniawinya.

* * *

Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Di depannya pemandangan pasar memenuhi pandangan. Nyaris serupa dengan pasar di atas, pasar di kota bawah tanah pun begitu padat oleh pengunjung. Yang berbeda hanyalah situasinya. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat seorang pedagang tengah beradu mulut dengan salah seorang pembeli. Perkelahian fisik pun tidak terelakkan. Mungkin bagi masyarakat biasa, pemandangan tersebut akan menjadi pemandangan yang mengkhawatirkan. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak berlaku di sini. Perkelahian yang melibatkan Teuchi dan Naruto bukan sekali ini terjadi. Keduanya adalah rekan _simbiosis-mutualisme_. Mereka sangat dekat seperti seorang paman dengan keponakannya. Perkelahian yang terjadi mungkin karena Naruto lagi-lagi menolak melunasi hutang makan di kedai _ramen_ Teuchi atau bisa jadi karena Teuchi yang memancing amarah Naruto dengan mencuri katak peliharaan Naruto secara diam-diam untuk dijadikan hidangan pelengkap _ramen_-nya. Hal biasa bagi penduduk Konoha termasuk Hinata.

Ketimbang melerai, penduduk yang berada di lokasi justru membuat taruhan spontan. Beramai-ramai mereka bertaruh siapa yang akan takluk terlebih dahulu. Hinata berhenti tertawa, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**PRANG!**

Sebuah botol_ Martini _terhempas ke dinding di sebelah Hinata. Jika sang gadis tidak gesit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari lemparan botol kaca tersebut, dapat dipastikan kepalanya telah menjadi _shower_ darah. Tapi rasa takut dan kemurkaan sama sekali tidak tampak di wajah Hinata. _Lavender _memandang lembut pada seorang nenek berwajah cantik dan nampak awet muda yang kini menyeringai. Pelaku yang sesaat tadi melemparkan botol ke arahnya dengan sengaja.

"_Hi, B*tch_!" Sang nenek mengacungkan jemari tengahnya.

Hinata membungkuk, membalas sapaan sang senior. "Selamat siang, Tsunade-_san_."

Sang gadis berlalu ketika mendapat tanggapan berupa lenguhan dari sang nenek yang bekerja sebagai kupu-kupu malam tersebut. Ini pun bukan kali pertamanya mendapat salam dengan cara seperti barusan. Ia tinggal di sini sejak ia lahir. Ia mengenal penduduk Konoha sama halnya dengan penduduk Konoha mengenalnya. Meski cenderung kasar dan tidak patut, itulah cara penduduk memperlakukan sesama penduduk. Keakraban yang ditunjukkan dengan cara tak biasa.

Senyuman melebar menghias bibir merah sang gadis begitu sebuah kediaman sederhana berdiri kokoh tak jauh darinya.

* * *

_GREKKK!_

Surai berwarna coklat panjang yang tergerai berkibar seiring kepala sang pemilik yang menoleh ke arah pintu kediamannya. Ia tersenyum hangat tatkala mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang.

"Aku pulang, Neji-_nii_."

"Selamat datang, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti Neji menuju ruang keluarga. Sang sepupu selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa perlu mengucapkan apa pun. Jadi, Hyuuga manis tak heran ketika mereka berada di ruang keluarga, Neji meraih beberapa _popsicle_ dan menyodorkannya pada sang _lavender_.

"Hari ini cuaca sangat panas." Hinata memulai ritual hariannya. Menceritakan segala kisahnya ketika berada di sekolah. "Teman-temanku mengeluh dengan panasnya mentari dan beramai-ramai pergi ke kolam renang sekolah saat jam sekolah usai."

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Musim panas tanpa cuaca panas bukanlah musim panas. Setidaknya mereka harus waspada jika salju suatu saat turun ketika musim panas."

"Intinya kita harus menikmati semua musim, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi, mengingat kita tinggal di kota bawah tanah dengan naungan tanah dan bukannya langit, musim tidak terlalu memberikan pengaruh pada kita terkecuali hawa panas atau dinginnya saja. Sayang sekali teman-temanmu yang gemar mengeluhkan cuaca bukan penduduk sini."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kubuat saja mereka menjadi penduduk di sini, ya."

"Kau sudah pulang, Hinata?" Sosok seseorang muncul dari belakang. Pemuda bersurai marun dengan tato _ai_ di dahinya. Penampilannya tampak begitu _gothic_. Kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan garis horizontal berwarna putih seperti motif zebra, _eyeliner_ hitam yang melingkari kedua mata beriris hijau lembut, dan kalung hitam yang tampak ketat melingkar di lehernya. Di tangan pasi sang pemuda tergenggam sebuah senjata api jenis Glock-17.

_Lavender_ Hinata terarah pada senjata api yang ada di tangan sang pemuda. "Baru melaksanakan misi?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Hyuuga, pemuda tersebut justru memasuki sebuah ruangan. Hinata mengekor di belakang. Keduanya merasuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang telah diisi beberapa orang minus Neji yang beranjak ke dapur untuk menghidangkan teh untuk sang sepupu.

Di ruangan tersebut, duduklah beberapa orang yang tengah membersihkan beragam jenis senjata. Ada Nara Shikamaru dengan senjata api jenis Beretta 92, Temari dengan kipas yang di sisi luarnya terbuat dari lapisan logam tajam sehingga dapat dialihfungsikan sebagai pisau, dan Kiba dengan kerambitnya. Gaara menepuk pinggir sofa yang kosong, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sisinya. Sang Hyuuga pun mengangguk.

"Kenapa atmosfer di sini terasa berat? Rasanya berbeda dari biasanya." Dengan lugu sang Hyuuga bertanya, membuat kegiatan membersihkan senjata terhenti seketika.

Gaara meletakkan senjata di atas meja dan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh bahu sang Hyuuga.

"Keadaan semakin berat, kudengar dari pimpinan dunia bawah, saat yang tidak diinginkan itu akan segera menjadi nyata. Oleh karena itu, kami harus mengenyahkan orang-orang dunia atas itu untuk menyelamatkan eksistensi dunia bawah."

Senyuman di bibir sang Hyuuga menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan terperangah tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

_Trek …._

"Minumlah. Kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut." Neji yang ketika itu telah kembali dari dapur mengambil posisi berlutut di depan meja.

Suasana hening seketika, penjelasan dari Shikamaru memberikan pencerahan terhadap keadaan yang melanda. Hinata memandang seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia gelisah. Sangat gelisah.

* * *

Hinata menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Pembeberan mengenai kondisi yang hendak dihadapi oleh dunia bawah menjadi angin topan bagi Hinata. Ia tahu lambat-laun sistem negara akan berubah. Keseimbangan dunia atas dan bawah yang berhasil petinggi dan bangsawan jaga bertahun-tahun lamanya akan terkikis seiring tiadanya pengganti yang berhasil menerobos tembok sistem yang dibentuk kaum dunia atas. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, adalah salah seorang yang berusaha menjaga kedamaian antara dunia atas dan bawah. Dahulu, Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan yang tersohor di kalangan masyarakat konglomerat dunia atas. Awal mula kejatuhan yang membawa keluarga Hyuuga berdiam di dunia bawah adalah tindakan Hiashi beserta beberapa petinggi negara lain. Beberapa tahun lalu, Hiashi terlibat dalam pembunuhan Danzou. Danzou adalah petinggi dunia atas yang ingin membubarkan eksistensi dunia bawah berikut dengan penghuninya dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Pendapat Danzou perihal keberadaan dunia bawah yang menjadi aib disambut positif oleh petinggi lain dan berhasil mendoktrin ideology masyarakat atas. Ketika membuat rencana pengeboman besar dunia bawah. Hiashi yang mencium rencana jahat Danzou serta-merta membuat suatu upaya pencegahan. Upaya tersebut tak berjalan baik karena adanya pengkhianat di dalam internal. Ujung dari kejadian tersebut, Hiashi dihukum mati karena pembunuhan tetap menjadi hal yang tabu untuk dunia atas terhadap sesama penghuni dunia atas. Akan tetapi, ebelum dieksekusi sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga meminta petinggi mengampuni nyawa keluarganya yang tersisa, yakni Hinata dan Neji (karena sang istri telah berpulang saat melahirkan Hinata dan Ayah Neji tewas dalam baku tembak saat kejadian) dan mengizinkan Hinata untuk hidup layak minimal menerima pendidikan.

Memandang bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari seorang yang meski demikian telah berjasa, petinggi mengabulkan keinginan Hiashi. Kejadian tersebut akhirnya menunda proses penghancuran kota bawah dan membuka jurang selebar-lebarnya bagi pihak yang pro dan kontra atas keberadaan dunia bawah.

Hinata mengetahui hal tersebut dari Kabuto, mata-mata dunia bawah yang menyamar sebagai penghuni dunia atas. Kabuto pula yang seringkali menjadi koordinator misi bagi penghuni dunia bawah. Hinata tahu, kian lama idealisme dan egoisme dunia atas akan membludak. Selama ini, dunia bawah mendapat anggaran negara dalam jumlah sedikit untuk mencukupi beberapa sarana. Itu pun jauh dari kata memadai. Ekonomi stabil dunia bawah didapatkan dari jual-beli dan misi. Akan tetapi, dunia bawah kian dianggap negatif. Padahal, dunia atas jauh lebih hancur lagi. Korupsi merebak dengan bebas sehingga dunia atas menanggung hutang. Akhirnya, dunia atas menyalahkan dunia bawah. Menuduh tanpa bukti bahwa dunia bawahlah alasan mengapa ekonomi dunia atas menjadi surut.

Hinata percaya, jauh lebih percaya dengan dunia bawah. Kalimat Gaara adalah kalimat yang terpatri di otaknya hingga saat ini.

"_Kenapa dunia bawah dianggap noda? Apakah karena kita berbuat jahat? Padahal mereka berbuat demikian dan menjadi mantan narapidana karena keadaan ketika setiap manusia kehilangan moral untuk menolong sesamanya dan tenggelam dalam gemerlap dunia."_

"_Itulah manusia, Hinata. Melihat sisi negatif dari orang lain begitu mudah tanpa peduli latar belakang yang membuat hal itu terjadi. Itu karena manusia takut, mereka takut menjadi manusia paling kotor sehingga merasa lega bila mereka mengatakan orang lain dan menganggap orang lain kotor. Itu artinya kekotoran mereka tak akan tampak karena tertutupi kekotoran yang lain."_

"_Tapi asal kau tahu, kami tak akan menghilangkan hak orang yang juga membutuhkan. Jangan pernah samakan kami dengan tikus-tikus got."_

* * *

Hinata berjalan lesu menuju sekolah. Ia harus datang di pagi buta agar tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat Hinata keluar dari gerbang kota bawah tanah. Sang Hyuua berjalan menelusuri perkotaan yang masih sepi. Kota yang indah dengan hiasan lampu di mana-mana. Namun, Hinata sadar, tempat ini tidak seindah yang terlihat. Tempat ini berdiri di atas tempat manusia yang membutuhkan keadilan dan tempat ini beserta isinya telah tutup mata dengan semua itu.

* * *

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut?"

Hinata mendongak seketika. Sepanjang pelajaran, pikiran Hinata terbang entah ke mana sehingga ia tidak menyadari jam istirahat telah tiba dan di hadapannya kini Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri, berdiri. Wajah Uchiha tampan itu terlihat cemas.

"Kau tidak punya ponsel untuk kuhubungi dan kau enggan menerima ponsel dariku. Aku tidak bisa memperhatikanmu seharian karena kau selalu menghilang saat jam sekolah berakhir dan sekarang kau memperlihatkan ekspresi yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jemari Hinata mengepal. Sekalipun ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Sasuke, ia tak bisa. Ia tahu Sasuke adalah kekasih yang ia cintai. Hubungan mereka telah menginjak tiga tahun meski berjalan alot tanpa kencan dan sebagainya. Namun, Sasuke tetap setia tanpa sekali pun mengucap kata "putus". Sayangnya, di sisi lain Hinata tahu latar belakang keluarga Sasuke. Uchiha. Keluarga yang memiliki peran penting dalam sistem negara yang ada. Hinata takut, sangat takut jika suatu saat ia mendengar Sasuke lebih memihak pada dunia atas dan setuju dengan rencana penghancuran kota bawah tanah. Karenanya, sang Hyuuga hanya dapat menelengkan kepala pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_ …."—'_maafkan aku_'.

* * *

Hari ini, Hinata mendapatkan kompensasi atas prestasi yang ia raih di sekolah. Pihak dunia atas mengizinkan Hinata untuk berada di kota atas seharian di luar jam sekolah. Tentu saja hal ini disambut baik oleh penduduk dunia bawah. Mereka menyayangi Hinata seperti seorang adik kecil yang ingin mereka lindungi. Beberapa di antara penduduk bahkan memberikan Hinata beberapa aksesoris untuk dikenakan saat ia berada di dunia atas selama satu hari penuh. Hari ini pula, untuk kali pertama Hinata akan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Wajah sang Hyuuga merah padam ketika melihat Sasuke yang telah menunggu di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk menarik tangan sang Hyuuga.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menerima ajakanku. Aku sangat senang, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga sangat senang, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

Sang _lavender_ dan sang _raven_ berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko dan memilih barang untuk dibeli. Tawa menghiasi acara kencan keduanya. Inilah perdana durasi kala keduanya berbagi dalam waktu yang bebas di luar sekolah. Kali pertama tatkala keduanya dapat menikmati indahnya perkotaan atas bersama.

"Sasuke, apakah ini pantas untukku?" Hinata membuka tirai ruang ganti baju. Memperlihatkan pada Sasuke busana apa yang ia kenakan.

Sang Uchiha muda membisu. Wajahnya merah sempurna saat mendapati sang kekasih tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga _lavender_ diagonal di bagian bawah dan hiasan dari perak menyerupai ekor angsa di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Gaun tersebut tampak pas di tubuh sang Hyuuga.

"Tidak bagus," komentar Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

"Tidak bagus karena kau tidak mengenakannya di depan altar di sisiku, Hinata. Suatu saat aku akan memujimu 'cantik sekali' ketika kau mengenakan gaun pengantin itu pada acara pernikahan kita."

Hinata spontan merunduk. Jantungnya memompa kencang. Ucapan Sasuke barusan seperti lamaran untuk meminang sang gadis. Kepastian bahwa keduanya akan menikah di masa depan.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku memiliki impian." Sasuke membuka mulut. Saat ini keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam berdua. Hinata yang baru pertama kali mencicipi masakan kelas atas tak berhenti mencicipi setiap hidangan di depannya.

"Impian apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku ingin menjadi petinggi dunia atas dan menciptakan dunia yang ideal."

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memotong daging. Ia menimpali frasa sang pemuda dengan senyuman. "Aku juga sama. Aku ingin menjadi petinggi dunia dan menciptakan dunia yang ideal."

'_Dunia ideal … dunia yang diisi kalangan atas, bawah, dan kalangan minoritas yang hidup berdampingan bersama dalam kesejahteraan.'_

"Begitukah? Baguslah. Itu berarti kita punya visi yang sama. Aku akan membuat dunia idealku. Dunia yang hanya diisi oleh orang yang cerdas dan mampu membawa negara ini menjadi negara terdepan dan mengenyahkan orang-orang yang hanya akan menghambat kemajuan negara."

Sang Hyuuga terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum seketika. Sang Hyuuga tak lagi memberikan respon apa pun.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Hinata tampak gundah. Di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata bahkan tak dapat menunjukkan senyuman bahagianya. Meski demikian, ia luluh ketika Sasuke memberikannya sebuah cincin. Cincin yang menjadi lambang komitmen di antara keduanya. Bagaimanapun ... Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Cinta yang membuatnya dapat meluapakan kata-kata Sasuke yang seharusnya menjadi ancaman bagi dunia bawah.

* * *

**BLARRR!**

Sebuah ledakan dahsyat mengguncang seantero Konoha. Keriuhan pun timbul tatkala penduduk Konoha berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Hinata lekas berlari ke luar. Dilihatnya asap yang mengepul di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Sebagian bangunan hanya tinggal puing-puing dalam sekejap mata. Beberapa penduduk yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri tubuhnya menghitam, hangus terkena ledakan.

Di sana, usai asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang, iris lavender Hinata dapat menangkap beberapa orang—tidak—begitu banyak orang tengah berdiri. Kabut asap yang kian tipis mulai memperjelas sosok mereka.

"Sa—" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan nama seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Ia tak kuasa menyebutnya.

Sosok pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya berdiri tegap bersama penduduk atas dengan sebuah senapan berdaya ledak tinggi. Senapan besar itu bertengger di bahu sang pemuda sementara salah satu oniksnya memandang lurus teleskop, memastikan bahwa tembakannya tepat sasaran.

Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Sebuah kesimpulan yang hinggap di kepalanya membuat ia ingin memastikan bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Sayangnya, ini adalah fakta.

"Sudah saatnya misi menghancurkan Konoha dimulai." Pemuda dengan sebuah pedang besar menyeringai. Ia tertawa sembari menebas beberapa penduduk yang sekarat akibat ledakan tadi.

Sasuke, pemuda yang tak Hinata kira akan ia jumpai di antara kumpulan manusia di seberang sana, maju ke depan secara perlahan. Senapan di antara bahu dan tangannya mulai berada dalam posisi siap menembak. Dengan pandangan dingin, sang Uchiha buka mulut.

"Kota ini tidak seharusnya ada. Kalian hanya sampah yang seharusnya musnah karena menjadi aib bagi negara ini."

**BLARRR!**

Kembali, ledakan besar terjadi. Dimulai dari senapan Sasuke dan disusul dengan senapan milik komplotannya. Ledakan beruntun pun terjadi. Tubuh-tubuh terlempar, beberapa fragmen tubuh bercerai-berai, dan histeris dari kumpulan penduduk Konoha terdengar memilukan. Mereka berusaha melakukan serangan balasan, tapi senjata mereka tak cukup ampuh melawan senjata yang dimiliki kubu _dunia atas_ yang dibuat sedemikian canggih.

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tidak. Sasuke tidak salah. Pikiran Hinata mencoba mengusir segala kebencian yang mulai mengetuk hati sang gadis. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Hinata adalah penduduk Konoha karena itulah permintaan terakhir Hiashi sebelum ia dieksekusi, yakni agar Hinata diperlakukan sewajarnya seperti hal penduduk di _dunia_ _atas _dan dapat memperoleh pendidikan yang layak di _dunia_ _atas_.

"SIALAN KALIAN!"

Teriakan yang familiar terdengar dari arah belakang. Hinata berbalik. Mata sang gadis membulat ketika melihat orang-orang yang ia anggap keluarga sendiri tersebut telah bersiap melancarkan perlawanan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"SIALAN!" Sang penyeru, Kiba, kembali menyumpahi manusia kota atas. "KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN INI TUHAN YANG BISA MENENTUKAN KAMI PANTAS HIDUP ATAU TIDAK, _HAH_?"

"Semuanya …." Suara Hinata tak keluar seperti yang ia harapkan untuk mencegah anggota keluarganya maju. Jumlah yang tak seimbang membuat Hinata ingin membawa pergi seluruh keluarganya dan yang lain jika bisa saat ini juga.

"Jangan, jangan ke sana—"

**DOR!**

Hinata menoleh ke sisi lain hanya untuk mendapati bahwa salah seorang anggota keluarganya, telah terkapar dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuh Kiba. Temari yang tidak terima berlari dan hendak menghunuskan senjata secara membabi buta justru terkena tusukan pedang di punggung. Tubuh Temari terhempas dan tak lagi bergerak.

"Shikamaru-_nii_ … Temari-_nii _…."

Kiba berlari dan merunduk berkali-kali untuk menghindari peluru yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia menyeringai setelah berhasil merobek punggung beberapa penyerang. Sang pemuda bersurai coklat tak sadar bahwa moncong senjata terarah kepadanya.

"KIBA!"

Kali ini Hinata tercengang melihat Neji berlari untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng bagi Kiba. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tembakan terdengar dan tubuh Neji telah menjadi dua bagian.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Meski demikian, isi perut sang Hyuuga tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama. Sang gadis mengeluarkan isi perutnya tatkala melihat organ dalam Neji berserakan.

"T … tidak. Neji-_nii_, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sang Hyuuga beranjak menuju tempat Neji terbaring tanpa nyawa. Jemari sang Hyuuga menyentuh genangan merah milik Neji. Darah sang sepupu yang kini tinggal nama.

"Hinata, pergilah ke tempat yang lebih aman." Sekejap, sebuah tangan menutup pandangan sang Hyuuga. "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melihat kenyataan ini. Pergilah, selamatkan dirimu sendiri."

"Gaara?"

"Aku akan mengupayakan agar kau bisa kabur ke dunia atas. Kumohon, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bernasib sama dengan yang lain."

Hinata bungkam. Ia menyentuh tangan Gaara yang menutup matanya. Tangan Gaara yang biasanya hangat kini terasa begitu dingin oleh peluh.

"**ARGHHH!**"

Hinata membelalak. Dari arah belakang ia mendengar teriakan Kiba. Teriakan seseorang yang meregang nyawa. Hinata ingin melihat, tapi tangan Gaara kembali menutup matanya. Sang pemuda bersurai merah marun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang gadis.

"Pemandangan pahit tak sesuai denganmu, Hinata. Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia."

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Gaara menembakkan senjatanya ke segala penjuru untuk membuka jalan agar Hinata dapat melarikan diri. Sang gadis patuh dan ikut berlari sembari menggenggam tangan sang pemuda. Keduanya hendak mencapai anak tangga jika saja sebuah pedang tak terayun ke arah Gaara.

_SYAT!_

Gaara bergulir ke kiri sembari mendekap Hinata, menghindari serangan tiba-tiba yang dliancarkan terhadapnya.

**DOR!**

Gaara menyerang balik dan berhasil melukai sang pemegang pedang. Akan tetapi, dari arah samping, sebuah tombak hendak menusuk wajahnya. Kaki Gaara menendang ke wajah sosok tersebut dan berhasil membuat dirinya selamat. Ketika hendak menembakkan peluru kembali, puluhan peluru tiba-tiba ditembakkan. Gaara sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan melindungi tubuh sang gadis dari peluru-peluru tersebut dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"G … Gaara!"

Sang pemuda mengangkat kepala dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Hinata sembari berbisik. "Bertahanlah hidup, Hinata. Selamatkan—_ugh_—dirimu sendiri. Kau malaikat bagi penghuni dunia bawah. Kau memberikan kami cahaya di tempat yang gelap tanpa matahari ini dengan senyumanmu. Kau menghangatkan tempat ini dengan kebaikanmu. Kau tak boleh mati."

"Gaara! Tidak! Gaara!"

Hinata mendekap tubuh Gaara yang mulai melemah. Sang gadis menengadah. Bertemu pandang dengan siluet seseorang di depan sana. Usai membaringkan Gaara, sang gadis beranjak untuk berdiri tepat menghadap sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum, tapi air mata begitu deras mengalir. Mengkhianati senyuman yang coba ia ulas demi menutupi rasa perih di hatinya.

"Hinata? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku penghuni Konoha, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata melangkah mendekat pada sang Uchiha. Berbeda dengan saat biasa ketika sang pemuda akan ikut maju ke depan untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, kali ini Sasuke justru melangkah mundur. "Kau … tidak mungkin."

"Aku memiliki hak tersendiri untuk dapat merasakan hidup sebagai manusia kota atas meski hanya untuk bersekolah. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah bisa menerima ajakan kencanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengenyam pendidikan. Aku tidak mengerti, keluargaku diasingkan hanya karena ingin mengubah pemerintahan yang ada. Pemerintahan yang menyatukan segala perbedaan yang ada tanpa ada tirani strata."

"Jangan mendekat."

"Aku tahu aku salah karena menyembunyikan identitasku, tapi aku menyayangimu. Itulah sebabnya aku takut kau akan menjauh ketika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, bila dibandingkan dijauhi denganmu, aku lebih tidak ingin melihat keluargaku mati seperti ini. Mereka hartaku."

"Berhenti di sana!"

"Sas—"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Hinata tertawa kecil dengan air mata yang tak kunjung kering. "Kenapa? Apakah kau jijik? Apakah kau takut? Apakah kau menyesal telah mengenalku?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin berada di dekatku setelah tahu siapa aku. Aku memang sampah, Sasuke. Aku penduduk Konoha. Aku bagian dari orang-orang yang berada di luar bola kehidupan dari dunia yang ada dalam persepsimu. Aku hanya manusia minoritas yang bahkan menjadi aib bagi negara ini. Kau pasti menganggapku halangan bagimu, bukan? Bukankah cita-citamu adalah mengubah negara ini menjadi ideal?"

"_Kh_! Berhentilah bicara."

_TREK …._

Senapan yang Sasuke pegang terangkat dan berada dalam posisi siap tembak. Moncong senapan tersebut telah mengarah lurus pada sosok sang gadis. Sosok yang terlihat tak gentar untuk tetap melajukan langkah meski yang menyongsongnya adalah senapan berdaya ledak tinggi yang telah menghabisi nyawa puluhan penduduk Konoha. Entah karena sang Hyuuga mendapat keberanian lewat kematian orang-orang di sekelilingnya, atau sang Hyuuga telah kehilangan emosinya untuk merasakan ketakutan karena rasa kehilangan itu menyergap hatinya dan membuat ia merasakan kekosongan?

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara. Ini caraku agar kau memahami perasaanku. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan bahwa diamku adalah sumber kesalahpahamanmu? Aku bicara kali ini. Mengapa kau menolak usahaku? Aku mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, Sasuke. Rasa sepiku."

"Kau …."

Hinata merunduk. Sekelebat waktu kemudian bahu sang gadis bergetar. Tawa terdengar meluncur darinya. "Ironis. Pemuda yang kucintai adalah dewa kematian bagi keluarga yang kucintai."

Sang Hyuuga meraih senjata api milik Gaara yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Apa yang keluargaku rasakan saat kalian membunuh mereka? Apakah mereka kesakitan? Bagaimana rasanya mati?"

Sasuke mematung. Sekujur tubuhnya tampak tak bergeming. Nada bicara Hinata terdengar hampa. Kehampaan yang menjadi buah dari perbuatan ia dan kelompoknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … idealisme adalah hak setiap orang. Namun, kehidupan pun hak setiap orang. Jika kau ingin membuat suatu negara yang ideal tanpa sampah seperti kami dengan cara mengenyahkan kami, apa bedanya kami dengan kau?"

Sang Uchiha masih diam. Otaknya bahkan tak sigap mencerna bahwa kaki Hinata telah mengambil derap langkah kencang untuk mendekat padanya.

"Sasuke! Di depanmu!" Seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan gaya rambut yang disisir ke belakang mengarahkan senjata pada Hinata yang berlari.

**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru melesat dan mengenai punggung Hinata. Sang Hyuuga jatuh berlutut. Sasuke masih diam. Tidak kabur dan menghampiri. Raga dan hatinya tengah kacau, berada dalam carut-marut situasi, sedangkan sang Hyuuga pun kini tak berkutik. Darah segar mengalir dari punggungnya. Ia memuntahkan darah dari mulut. Namun, senjata di tangannya belum terlepas. Pandangan yang mulai mengabur diabaikan olehnya, teredam oleh rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia geram, ia murka. Ia ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia memilih hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan mengenyam pendidikan? Jika saja sejak awal ia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, tumbuh menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan untuk menanggung misi seperti yang lain, ia dapat menyelamatkan keluarganya. Ia dapat menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Andai saja demikian, ia tak perlu mencintai orang lain dari dunia atas. Mencintai seseorang yang kini merebut keluarga yang ia anggap penting melebihi apa pun dari sisinya.

Hinata hendak limbung dan menyapa tanah. Tetapi sebelum itu, pandangan sang Hyuuga menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi taruhan bagi dirinya. Jemari sang Hyuuga bergerak dan menekan sesuatu yang ia temukan. Waktu bergerak dari benda tersebut. Empat menit. Pandangan sang Hyuuga lalu mengarah pada benda yang melingkar di jemari manisnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan memutar otak. Ini taruhan. Empat menit adalah waktu yang ia rasa lebih dari cukup. Dengan tubuh yang mulai mati rasa, ia berlari menuju Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut tampak hendak menembakkan senjatanya, tapi tak bisa—tak mampu. Sang Hyuuga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik pergelangan sang Uchiha.

"Hinata! Apa yang kau—"

"Sasuke-_kun_, dengarkan aku. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu! Akan tetapi, rasa cintaku padamu pun jauh lebih besar. Kau tidak menembakku meskipun kau bisa melakukannya sedari tadi, itu pun membuktikan bahwa kau tetap memegang komitmenmu, bahkan jika komitmen itu bertentangan dengan impianmu." Hinata berusaha berlari. Pandangannya kian kabur dan langkahnya kian gontai.

"Dibanding membunuhmu, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab dengan cara lain. Cara yang lebih baik! Cara yang bisa menebus kesalahanmu yang telah menjadi komplotan pembunuh bagi dunia bawah!"

Otak sang pemuda bekerja, ia tahu apa maksud Hinata. Sangat mengetahuinya. Ia mengerti rencana apa yang Hinata susun. Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sekelebat kemudian, ia meraih benda-benda yang mirip dengan yang Hinata aktifkan. Peledak. Kota ini telah mati. Tiada cara lain menghidupkan seluruh penghuninya yang tewas terkecuali Hinata. Namun, di kota ini, kelompok yang kontra akan eksistensi dunia bawah masih berada terkecuali Sasuke yang hendak pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku mengerti. Kita hancurkan keduanya." Sasuke kali ini yang berlari di depan Hinata, tangannyalah yang kali ini menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berdua, mereka pergi dari medan pertempuran.

* * *

_**BLARRRR!**_

Hinata berlutut sembari mengatur deru nafasnya begitupun dengan Sasuke. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan bebunyian dari ledakan yang berasal dari kota bawah tanah. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata keduanya. Air mata kesedihan dan kekosongan. Tapi di lain sisi, air mata itu menjadi awal dari hidup baru yang akan mereka bina.

"Mulai dari sini, Hinata. Ayo kita perbaiki idealisme semuanya." Sasuke meraih Hinata dalam dekapannya. Lantas sang Uchiha segera membawa Hinata menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk menolong nyawa sang gadis yang ia cintai.

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Gaara, kemarilah!" Seorang bocah yang berusia 13 tahun menyerukan nama sang adik. Seorang bocah bersurai hitam pendek berusia 7 tahun pun berjalan dengan ragu-ragu untuk meniti anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah.

"Tunggu aku, Neji-_nii_!"

Neji, sang kakak, terdiam seketika saat kakinya menginjak tanah di ruangan tersebut. Ia pikir ia hanya akan berada di dalam ruangan biasa. Ternyata bukan. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa besar. Ruangan yang dahulu menjadi saksi pertumpahan darah dan kehidupan kini bisa menjadi sebuah lahan yang asri. Entah bagaimana bisa rerumputan dan pepohonan tumbuh di sana dengan subur. Bunga-bunga pun bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tempat yang seakan begitu dilindungi oleh Sang Pencipta.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Neji melangkah mendekati seorang wanita yang tampak mengatupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata. Di sisi sang wanita, berdirilah seorang pria dengan surai _raven_ yang juga tengah berdoa. Di sekeliling keluarga tersebut, berdirilah bawahan-bawahan sang pria dan wanita.

Sang wanita dengan surai sepunggung menengadahkan wajahnya untuk memandang sang suami yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau merindukan tempat ini?"

"Iya. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Aku terkejut, tak hanya aku yang menyukai tempat ini, Tuhan pun rupanya menyukai dunia bawah. Tuhan bahkan menghadiahkan keindahan alam ini untuk mereka yang telah gugur di sini."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Neji dan Gaara untuk mendekat dan turut berdoa. Dibawanya pula sang istri untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau telah menebus kesalahanmu, Sayang. Kau mati-matian menjadi pemimpin dan mengubah sistem ke arah yang lebih baik. Kini dunia bawah tidak dibutuhkan karena kau mempersilakan setiap manusia untuk hidup di dunia atas dan merasakan dingin air dan melihat birunya langit dan untukku kau telah berikan sebuah keluarga. Terima kasih."

"Dari surga sana Neji dan Gaara pasti tersenyum. Mereka tidak mati sia-sia."

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku tahu …."

'_Hiduplah dalam damai, penghuni dunia bawah. Impian kalian, tawa kalian, dan tangis kalian telah terwujud. Setidaknya, orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi penghuni dunia bawah kini dapat merasakan kehidupan sebagai manusia. Inilah impian terbesar kalian, bukan? Manusia yang memanusiakan manusia lain. Gaara, ini janjiku. Memberikan dan menerima kebahagiaan. Terima kasih selama ini membantuku. Kau, Neji-nii, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Temari adalah harta yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Dari bawah tanah, kini di bawah atap surga.'  
_

**FIN**

* * *

—_Thanks for reading_

_(Grey Chocolate, 2014)_


End file.
